duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Guild
Dragon Guild is a race of Dragon creature shared between each of the monocolored civilizations. Details The race was introduced in DMRP-01 among the 5 other mono-civilization races, as well as the Jokers race. Nomenclature They each feature or in their card names. However, they are both read as "Ryūsōsha". The latter pattern is only for Beat Jockey tank creatures. Each creature's name is based on a previously released Dragon creature. Examples include: DMRP-01 Here Come the Jokers!! *Bernine, Dragon Armored → Codeking Number Nine *Sprate, Dragon Armored → Super Spell Great Blue, the Blue Tide *Gurudo 54, Dragon Armored → Necrodragon Guljeneraid *Borsche, Dragon Car → Bolshack Dragon *Babarga, Dragon Armored → Balga Raizou, the Super-Heavenly Nova DMRP-02 All So Truly B・A・D Labyrinth!! *Valha, Dragon Armored → Valhalla Knight, Domination Dragon Elemental *Babelle, Dragon Armored → Veil Babylonia, Blue Divine Dragon *Jibaru 84, Dragon Armored → Necrodragon Zanjibar *Bol Shidic, Dragon Car → Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon *Kakanroku, Dragon Armored → Kankuro, Peerless Brute DMRP-03 Feeling Joejoe Meraventure!! *Kiribai, Dragon Armored → Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade *Dagma 65, Dragon Armored → Dark Masters, Demon Dragon *Bazazeap, Dragon Car → Bazagazeal Dragon *Jurange, Dragon Armored → Juranail, Seven Quakes World King DMRP-04裁 The Rise of Master Dragon!! ~Judgment for Justice~ *Fifth, Dragon Armored → Seventh, Light Divine Dragon *Tarusupa, Dragon Armored → Fatal Spiral, Infinite Dragon *Absord, Dragon Armored → Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba *Rayburn, Dragon Armored → Flameburn Dragon *Rugalugogo, Dragon Armored → Terradragon Regarion DMRP-04魔 The Rise of Master Dolszak!! ~Demon Phoenix of Moonless Night~ *Spelluebeat, Dragon Armored Ship → Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol *Dorgan Churis → Bakuadorgan, Passion Dragon DMRP-05 Gokai!! Joragon Go Fight!! *Destiny, Dragon Armored's Enlightenment / Heaven De Endlessa → Neverlast, Destiny Adoration *Gokuga Roiza, Dragon Armored Ship → Gallows Blissful Kaiser *Luginus, Dragon Armored Doctor / God Hand of Hell → Babelginus, Demonic Dragon *Crash Head, Victorious Dragon Armored → Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush *Valchuris, Dragon Armored → Valkerios Dragon *Tomeiteo, Dragon Car → Forever Meteor, Matchless Dragonmech DMRP-06 Strike Back Galaxy 卍・Inferno・Annihilation!! *Uisu, Dragon Armored's Investigation / Holy Spark → Wisdompheus, Dragonic Spirit *Chengza, Dragon Armored Ship / Fourth of the Six Bizarre ~Earth Breaking Waterfall~ → Change the World, Blue Divine Dragon *Obuza 08, Demon Dragon Armored / Beginning of the End → Necrodragon End of the World *Magmajigoku, Dragon Armored Car / Hell's Scrapper → Mega Magma Dragon *Geotajio, Dragon Armored → Geo Mastercha, Unrivaled Dragon Spirit *Shiny, Dragon Armored / Edge Spark → Shining Edge, Light Divine Dragon DMRP-07 Ghira Ghira Ghiramessiah and Finaling QX!! *Duo Commando, Dragon Armored → Commanduo, Order Dragon Elemental *Bataras, Dragon Armored / Neptaran Wave → Batal Neptaras, Super Divine Dragon *Bat, Gashura / Blood Red Anger → Codename Dread Blood *Trash Nac, Dragon Armored / 「You and Your Friends!」 → Batorash Knuckle, Blastdragon *Drap, Escalden / Maxcargo Trap → Abare Max, Violencekind DMRP-08 The Showdown! Baraghiara!! Invincible OraOra Ringfinity ∞ *Zeblue, Dragon Armored / Roses Bloom → La Rose Blouet, Blue Flower Dragon Elemental *Balga Raiser, Dragonic Meteor Armored → Balga Raiser, the Dragonic Meteor DMEX-04 Dreams Come True!! Twinpact Uber No.1 Pack!! *Seven Musou, Dragon Claw / Dual Claw Training → Oni Seven "Win", Matchless Amazement Story In the background story, the Dragon Guild is a group of creatures longing for the legend of Dragon, formed by those who wore the fossils of the dragon, that exist individually in the five civilizations. Gameplay "Dragon" is included in the name of the race, so they are affected by support from cards that support Dragons. Support Dragon Guild don't feature any support cards or evolution creatures. :See also: Support for Dragon creatures Example Trivia *It is the second Dragon race (as Dragonoid doesn't receive Dragon support) to have "Dragon" at the start of the race name, after Zombie Dragon, which are pronounced "Dragon Zombie" in the OCG. Category:Dragon Category:Race Category:Dragon Guild Category:Light Category:Water Category:Darkness Category:Fire Category:Nature